


Tiredness

by manicmea



Category: NCIS
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Slash, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So comfortable they fell asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiredness

Made one with Tony on his own then had an idea and added Gibbs. I couldn't decide which one I liked so posting both of them.

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
